A Tale of Vegas:Two Kryptonains and a Potter
by granasaber master
Summary: During his vacation in Vegas Harry wakes up with no memory of the past day and finds out that got married!My crack at Blood Brandy's challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Vegas:Two Kryptonians and a Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

**I'm Married to an Alien and her Clone!**

An:Hello all my readers out there as you can see I have decided to write another story!( Author dodges a hail of bottles thrown at him) hey wait let me explain first before you bite my head off, this won't be a serious story for me so it won't affect my other stories it's just mostly fun for me. This is a response to Blood Brandy's challenge of Harry Potter's Vegas vacation where Harry marries at least one DC woman, this is my first Harry Potter and DC fiction EVER so give me a little slack.

"Normal speech."

'Normal thoughts."

"Spells!"

"**Telepathic communication."**

Disclaimer:I Granasaber Master do not own any trademarked material that appears in this fan-fiction I'm just borrowing the characters to twist to my imagination.

"Ohhhh." groaned a young man as he regained consciousness, the young man had messy black hair that could not be tamed no matter what method used. His bangs mostly hid a scar in the shape of a thunder bolt on his forehead, his face was thin but still held the look of youth. The young man was of an average height of 5'8 with a skinny body that did show a slight muscle definition probably from playing a sport, the teen's eye's were a startling green that reminded one of emeralds. This is Harry James Potter a 16 year old wizard from Britain and he wasn't doing to well right now.

Harry's head pounded as he tried to recall where he was, it had come to him after a few seconds he was in the city of Las Vegas in the state of Nevada. It was after the battle of the department of mysteries he was sent back to his 'loving' relatives the Dursley's for the summer that was until he was rescued from them by one Remus Lupin his unofficial uncle, Lupin had come on the orders of Sirius Black Harry's godfather who was falsely accused of betraying his parents he had thought the man had died during the battle apparently not.

Sirius had faked his death during the battle so he could have his freedom again, the man had enlisted the help of his remaining best friend and his cousin Tonks in faking him dieing. They were unable to tell Harry because they wanted to keep the fact Sirius was alive as safe as possible and Harry had to be convincing in his grief so he wasn't told, when Harry met the man the first thing he had done was punch him as hard as he could in the jaw then hug him for being alive.

Sirius knew Harry was bearing a great burden from his 'death' and the revelations of the prophecy, with the man being alive part of the pressure was lifted off but a lot remained. So in his normal fashion as the fun loving man that he is thought up the perfect idea to go to the happiest place on earth! No not Disney land but Vegas baby! Sadly since Sirius was dead and had just faked his death only two months earlier he couldn't go out just yet so he had to stay home, the former convict moaned whined about not being able to go gambling, drinking hitting on women and join in the general debauchery that was Vegas.

So the newly emancipated Harry boarded a jumbo jet with his chaperone Remus armed with a counterfeit mundane ID so he could get into all the place he wanted to go, the two men had magic suppressors so not to screw up the electronics of plane. They had arrived in Las Vegas on August 5th a Friday and immediately started to get down to business. The last thing he remembers was starting to drink alcohol with Remus then nothing he thinks that he blacked out some time that night.

That means the pounding in his head the sluggish thought process and the fact that his tongue felt like a it covered in hair was hangover, deciding that he didn't like it Harry instead started to go back to sleep by burying his face into the warm and soft pillow in front of him. It was then Harry started to notice things were strange about his 'pillow' the fact no pillow was this soft warm and smelled this good in either the magical or mundane world, the last thing was that when he rubbed his face in the pillow he heard a voice near him make a sound of pleasure.

Pulling his face out of the pillow the last Potter's mind cleared almost instantaneously of the after effects of the hang over by the adrenaline that now pumped through his system, laying beside him was tall blond woman that had not a single stitch of clothing on her not even a sheet.

The woman looked to be around her early 20's but he couldn't be sure, she was taller then Harry he guessed around 6'0 foot tall. Her skin was a flawless tan without a single tan line or even a single blemish on it, her legs were long and smooth with subtle muscles along them that led up to her rounded hips and rear that seemed to fit her perfectly. Her hips tapered off into a toned waist and stomach that guided his eyes up to her um more then bountiful assets that gave her an hourglass figure to die for. Her face was sight to behold with her short blond hair that stopped slightly below her jaw and clear blue eye, Harry blinked at this if he could see her eyes that meant she was awaken.

"Like something you see honey?" said the woman coyly as she sat up and stretching with her arms above her head making her chest stand out even more prominently.

Harry tried to form words but it all came out as a garbled stuttering mess "Ah-w-I-jus." he blushed furiously as he tried and failed not to stare at the woman's large assets, seeing this made her smirk at the ability to reduce him to a stuttering pile of putty.

Finally finding his voice Harry was still unable to look at the naked woman with out an atomic blush on his face " Um hello who are you and where are we?" asked Harry.

The blond raised an eyebrow at his question "You mean that you don't remember?" he replied with a head shake she gave a low whistle " Wow you were really far gone if you don't remember last night.".

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry as he had a bad feeling about the answer.

"She means that you were drunk as hell last night and got married." spoke up a voice that sounded similar to the blond woman's from behind him.

The wizard in training snapped his head around to see who was talking and when his eyes widened in their sockets, sitting up in the bed with her arm pushing up her bust was a woman who looked almost exactly like the blond woman expect her hair was black. The woman had the same physical appearance as the other woman if it wasn't for the black hair he would have sworn they were the same person so at the least twins, and did he mention that she was naked too.

It took Harry few minutes to find his voice again "I-i-i got married last night? Um to which one of you?" he said while looking from one to the other.

"Both." said the two at the same time as they held up their right hands showing him a wedding band.

Feeling his stomach drop from seeing the rings on the girls fingers made him shakily look down towards his own hand to see a matching ring of gold on him.

"Um this is really going to sound bad but I really remember anything after I started drinking on Friday night then it's a total blank." he said while shrugging his shoulders his mind was more focused on the fact he was married. But not to just one woman but two women that were the most beautiful he had ever seen and what he guessed were twins, his mind then supplied a fact that gave him hope he had only seen the rings but not a marriage certificate there was still a chance.

"Uh I hate to break it to yeah but it's Sunday morning did you really start on Friday night?" asks the blond bombshell sitting next to him with an amused tint to her voice.

"Yeah I did." he was shocked he never drank before but he had just done so and enough to keep him that way for over 24 hours straight.

"Damn that's impressive guess you are my kinda guy!" declares the brunette as she grabs Harry around the shoulder and presses him into her body making the teen blush at the feeling.

"So I don't remember what happened last night at all so could you please fill me in and tell me your names." asks the young man embarrassed that he had to ask that last bit.

"Don't worry about it at least it gives us the chance to show you these." the blond pulled out a piece of paper handing it to him as she slid up to next to him pressing him in between the two, the brunette also gave him a similar looking paper.

"The name's Karren Starr or now it's Karren Potter." said the blond one now named Karren.

"It was just Divine but now I'm Divine Black."the Brunette spoke up.

Harry over looked the documents that had been given to him, they seemed official what with Harry's and the girls' signatures on them along with the seal of Nevada and if his vision wasn't playing tricks on him the seal of the the American magical government on it to.

"Uhm How did I marry both of you." he wondering that himself an if the seal of the magical government was on here that might mean the two of them were witches that would help things.

"The first thing is Harry is that we already know your a wizard but don't worry about the statue of secrecy America isn't apart of it since the country was founded after it was signed so it doesn't apply here." explained Karren.

"But you wanted to know how we got to this point well we were in a bar last night having a drink when you came in and started drinking with us and one thing led to another and before you knew it we were up in front of the guy that was dressed as Elvis, was apparently also a wizard so he married us making us your wives for both your families." said Divine as gained a coy smile as she asked a question "Hey Harry you were a virgin right?".

Gulping he answered "Er yea." his voice weak as he heard the the word 'were'.

Both of his wives had smiles that made him nervous but it was Divine that spoke " Wow I can't wait to find out what you can do with some experience." "Me too." chimed in Karren.

Trying to keep his mind off the fact that he had lost his virginity to one or both these women last night he changed the subject "S-so is there anything else I should know.".

The two women gave each other look from the corner of the eye "Yes there is Harry." said Karren as she picked up Harry from beside her and placed him her lap. The next thing he knew he felt the sensation of rising upwards, he looked at Divine who was in the same position as before and then looked down. Seeing the bed they had just been sitting on a few feet below them made Harry brain stall out.

"We're kinda aliens." said Karren as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh and I'm her clone." added Divine.

"Oh." was all Harry said as he fainted with his eyes rolling up into his head and him falling backward with his head falling into Divine's lap.

"Told yea he would faint."

"True you did."

Chapter 1 end.

An:Whelp that's the end of chapter 1 folks I hope you enough it, nowfor those that don't know who I used for Harry's brides they are Karren Starr AKA Power Girl AKA Kara Zor-L and her black haired clone Divine. The reason I chose them wasn't for the reasons you think well not totally, but the reason is that Power girl is strong opinionated and doesn't care what others think which is what Harry really needs. Her clone Divine is I think pretty similar but with a few differences, I am not a big DC fan so there won't much in the way of canon plot for this but this is mainly an experiment and possibly a way to break into a new genre for me. So if you enjoyed this tell me in a review or if you thought this needed more work, I try to answer your questions as long as they don't ruin the story or you at least leave me a way to get into contact with you. So until next time have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tale of Vegas:Two Kryptonains and a Potter**

**Chapter 2**

**And he was the responsible one!**

"Normal Speech."

'Normal thought.'

"**Telepathic communication."**

"Spells!"

Disclaimer: I do not own the properties of Harry Potter or DC comics.

It spoke of Harry's mental resiliency that when he awoke from fainting the first time that he was able to remain conscious after being told the fact that he married an alien and her clone. The only thing he asked for was bit more information.

"So what your telling me is that your both aliens and Karren isn't even from this dimension and Divine was cloned from Karren for a mad man but you were able to escape him and you both were in Vegas for a celebration do I have it right so far?" asked Harry totally believing that the two were telling the truth about them being aliens since they had shown him a quick look at their power of flight, super strength and speed along with a whole gambit of other ones including x-ray vision that last one made him slightly self-conscious.

"Yep right so far."Answered Divine who was still naked and sitting in Harry's boxer covered lap.

"And that Karren is the super hero Power Girl?" Harry knew who Power Girl was since his whale of cousin had a box full of pictures of female super heroes that he really didn't want to know what Dudley did with them.

"Yep." the answer came from Karren who also apparently had no desire to be dressed as she sat beside him with her head on his shoulder and playing with messy hair.

"We also got married last night while I was drunk and the marriage certificates looks legal." this was a statement since there was some fine print that while he could read it it was mostly legal jargon that only lawyers could figure out.

"Well we weren't exactly sober last night either yea know." said Karren which was true while their bodies handled alcohol better then humans they still could get drunk if they drank enough or it had a high enough alcoholic content.

"Right tho this isn't the hotel room that I checked into with Re-"it was then that two facts it Harry's still sluggish mind one was that this nice and expensive room wasn't the modest room he and Remus had rented and two he didn't know where Remus was! "Crap I lost Remus!".

"Remus? Oh you mean the old guy that was with you he was fine the last we saw him." said Divine shrugging her shoulders.

"When was that?" asked a worried Harry as Remus was one of the last people he trusted in the whole world and was one of his family.

"Hmm it was at the wedding tho he did disappear afterward and he was drinking heavily too more then even you how he was still standing is mystery." spoke Karren with smile as she found it amusing.

Okay that meant Remus was probably fine but had a hangover that could kill a dragon but that was better then the alternatives, so all he had to do was find the man that couldn't be so hard right. Breaking away from that line of thought Harry looked around the room that wasn't his "I'm guessing this room is the two of yours because this isn't the one that Remus and I rented." the place was huge tho parts of it didn't match look a splash of color in wrong place he had probably done accidental magic to cause that.

"Nope this is yours you got it comped after you cleaned up at the tables last night winning five million guess they thought if you stuck around they might be able to get some the winnings back." said Divine as she sifted in her seat rubbing her soft yet firm rear on a certain pert of Harry's body.

Trying to ignore the sensation Harry went on but had a slight stutter at the beginning "W-w-well I'd better try to find Remus first then we can sort this all out." yep he really could use Remus's sound advice right about now.

Out of his field of vision Karren smiled at an idea that just popped into her head which Divine apparently had caught on to "Harry if were going to be going out I think it best if we get a shower first." with that the two women stood up allowing Harry to do the same.

"Okay that's a good idea." he didn't want to walk around smelling or anything.

That being said Divine took his wrist and pulled along Harry who wasn't resisting at all with Karren taking his other arm and pulling to her chest "Ahh I thought we were going to shower?".

" Oh we are but it will be more fun if all three of us are there." said Karren as she and her clone pulled the unresisting boy into the bathroom.

"Oh." was all he could really say,the back of his mind Harry knew the Potter luck had struck again. It worked like this first something good happened then something equally bad happened to even it out. So lets count it out first he marries two drop dead gorgeous women then get's a free hotel room and wins five million dollars and is about to go take a shower with said gorgeous women … oh yeah he was screwed.

_Back in England._

In one of his houses Sirius Black was moping about not getting to go to Vegas and show his Godson the true ways of debauchery, instead he had Mooney who probably had the pup going to all those boring shows unless it was some show girls now that was an idea he could get behind in more ways then one! Suddenly the black haired man stood bolt up right from the chair he was in and shouted "That's my Godson!" he didn't know why he shouted that but he was feeling immense pride in his Godson who was probably doing something he would approve of!

In another part of England two girls stopped what they were doing and looked west, the red head felt extreme jealously and a bushy haired girl felt the need to lecture some one about proper behavior.

_Back with Harry and the girls._

After a long shower Harry and his wives were walking down the main strip of Vegas and were drawing quite a few looks from the people they passed, he guessed it was the odd group they made.

It wasn't every day a person saw 16 year old boy walking with two of the most beautiful women they had ever seen who were hold on to him. It also might have been dressed.

Harry had decided to wear his best pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt with both looking far too big for him and them beginning to become thread bare, these had been Dudley's a few years ago and he also knew he was odd when compared to Karren and Divine who in his opinion were stunning.

Karren was wearing a pair of tight hip hugging jeans that seemed to be low cut showing off her curvy legs with open toed sandals, her top was a white strap less tube top that embraced her every curve and showed off good deal of cleavage.

Divine was dressed in a pair of black leather pants so tight that they looked painted on with black sneakers, her top was a black bikini that was either made out leather or spandex with the way it hung off her. On her hands were a pair of black finger-less gloves, her look was completed by a black choker around her neck.

Each girl walked on either side of him holding on to an arm and were pressing it into their breasts, as they walked the side walk they drew many a jealous stare from males.

The trio had just gone to the wedding chapel that they had gotten married at to find out if anyone had seen Remus, the Elvis that had married them had been very helpful with that he told that Remus had left alone pretty drunk. He said the best bet was to head to closest police station to see if they had picked him up or at least heard about about him.

So as they headed to the station the three spoke to each other about their lives, Harry told them of his life(Slightly edited) his friends and being a wizard, Divine didn't have much to tell still being new to having freedom, Karren told them of her old world her new life here and being a super hero. Harry had learned an important fact that Karren was related to Superman, Harry hoped that he was as nice a guy as he was on TV because he didn't want to piss off a guy that could flick him through a wall.

When the three arrived at the police station Harry walked right up to the desk Sargent a rather portly man with a crew cut of red hair, when he asked the man if they had picked up anyone of Remus description or name last night. He was told shocked him his core.

"Could please repeat that I think I had something crazy in my ear." no way he heard that right Remus was the responsible one of the marauders.

"I'll repeat that he was found bare assed naked running down the main strip where was yelling about a person named Tonk's, he was charged with public indecency, Public drunkenness along with a few other minor crimes there isn't a court date but he has to pay his fine before he can leave town. Since your here I'll release him into your custody he in the tank to sober I'll one of the other officers take you to him.".

Harry was led into the back followed by his wives were they found Remus laying down a bench in his cell groaning in pain from what Harry could only assume was from a massive hangover.

Walking up to the bars of the cell Harry used a soft voice so not to exacerbate the man's hangover "Remus it's time to wake up I have a bit of a problem.".

All he got was a groan and Remus turning to face away from Harry "Not now Harry I've got a bit of hangover unless you've been arrested too." the man was in pain so the next words out of his mouth didn't exactly help.

"No Remus I haven't been arrested but I kinda did get married last night … to two women." Harry gave a weak smile at this.

His former Professor's reaction was immediate he sat up quickly and looked at Harry with wide blood shot eyes muttering "Bloody hell.".

_Later at a cafe._

Remus rubbed his temples as he drank his second cup of coffee to help get over his hangover, he had just listened to Harry recount the tale of this morning and was feeling a headache coming on top of his hangover. Remus was already reading through the documents that he had been given by the newly weds, so far it seemed that the marriage was legal and as he read further into the fine print of marriage licensee he saw that it was more then that.

Looking up from the papers the werewolf saw the three looking at him intently, he could already see Sirius's reaction to this the man would probably so proud of Harry for marrying the two but it wasn't his friends reaction that worried him.

Gathering his thoughts Remus took a deep breath and spoke " I've read through the entire thing and I can say this you three are legally married under international wizarding law and the US law but that's not all it looks like and I'm not sure how to say this but it looks like your bound in more then that."Said the man as he ran his hand through his hair, yep this was going to be one big pain in the ass.

Chapter 2 end.

An:Whoo chapter 2 is done, I hope I've continued with the good work so far and if you like this tell me if something has to be fixed review this. I have also got an idea of a marvel version of this but I'm unsure if will do it and if I do who I will use. So until next time bye


End file.
